Jurai X
by ZeroSlayer1986
Summary: A being from another world has fallen into the sanctuary of Jurai. With amnesia and no place to call home Seto takes advantage of his situation to have him serve her and the people of Jurai. Also an old memory resurfaces from Kiyone's past to reek havoc again.


Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1It was a late night on the planet Jurai. The sound of the "spirits of the night" filled the air as they sung softly under the moonlight. The wind blew gently against the forest rustling the leaves creating its own tune as if it was in ensemble with nature. At the core a large tree resided at the center of the forest surrounded by a "lifeless" city shrouded in darkness under the silhouette of the Juraian palace. Even though the city was restless deep within the Juraian palace a young intelligence officer was hard at work processing information from an interrogation.

"June 4th, 2021, file 62091 day number one. We have yet to uncover the secrets of the origin of the terrorists base of operation. All that we have been able to siphon from their psyche is a trail leading to what is known as the lost galaxy which astronomers have come to the conclusion of believe it to be the galaxy from which the "Ancients" ventured from. We have exposed both subjects to all forms of torture including forced cerebral extraction or FCE. Both subjects show no sign of side effects from the FCE which results in most suffering amnesia, mental break down, and decreased motor function of the body. Even though I am against inducing such acts...wait a minute computer stop recording...now erase line 6 of paragraph two." said Minaho as she placed her left hand over her forehead arching her fingers over her right eye in frustration. "I better leave my personal thoughts out of this report." Minaho stopped to look at the picture on her desk. Her eyes sunk a little and glistened slightly with sorrow. She was in the picture along with her younger sister, Eira, and their mother Ari. Minaho was in the center, her sister Kiyone had her right arm around Minaho's shoulder giving the peace sign with a big smile on her face. Eira was next to Kiyone with Airi smiling big in the background behind them holding up both hands with a peace sign. "Computer resume record starting at line 6 paragraph 2." Minaho paced back and forth in her office as she continued to record relaying the information to her computer.

"When we questioned the terrorists about their motive behind assassinating the Princess of Jurai their response was, "We don't know. All that we know is that we wanted to end her at all costs." Even the FCE couldn't peel away the motive behind their action. Both show no signs of cybernetic enhancements to the body or brain. I don't know if they have went through intense mental augmentation through genetic manipulation of the brain tissue or if they have received training to allow them to withstand extreme levels of mental strain. All tests show no signs of the later. There are no traces about their name, background, blood type, birth, or age. According to the system neither of the two exist."

"Execution will follow at 1200 hrs June 16, 2021 for attempted assassination of Lady Seto Kamiki Jurai also known as the Princess of Jurai end report file 62091. Well that completes my paperwork now I need to update Lady Seto." said Minaho as she sighed with discomfort. The Juraian woman placed her hand on the desk unit pulling the file from the screen then she opened up her portable unit and dropped the holographic file inside before leaving her office. Before she could reach the transporter she ran into Kanemitsu on the way. "Hello Minaho your working late. On your way to see the "Devil Princess" no doubt I take it?"

"Hi Kanemitsu, yes I am on my way to give my daily report which should have been given about eight hours ago." "Eight hours ago?! Minaho don't tell me...you have been slacking on the job. I thought you were fairly quick when it came to gathering information. Do I need to lend you a hand, are you getting burn out from all the paperwork, or is it that your age is catching up with you?" said Kanemitsu jokingly with smirk.

"Ha-ha very funny. The interrogation took longer than we had anticipated. These men are-." said Minaho as he cut her off mid sentence.

"Are from the lost galaxy. According to the international immigrant galaxy profile of these two they don't exist anywhere in any galaxy. According to our science division and internal intelligence agency they are an anomaly. I almost feel sorry for them. I mean why would anyone want to kill grand- I mean Lady Seto." Minaho looked at Kanemitsu with a blank stare on her face forcing herself to crack a smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that. Oh I get it well I guess if someone caused me as much trouble as she does I would want to kill the old drag-aah!" said Kanemitsu as Minaho dug her heel into his foot as a Seto scout passed by. "Thanks for the save." responded the man painfully. "Well anyway I know the gist of the situation it's just that it doesn't make any sense why they would do something as foolish as assassination. Another strange thing is that they didn't even put up a fight let alone try to escape when their plan failed. They just gave up without any resistance. Well I don't want to keep you have fun with the report and see you in the morning." said Kanemitsu as he limped off. Minaho walked over to the transporter. As she stepped inside her body was instantly engulfed in a bright light breaking her body down into molecules traveling at light speed to Seto's throne room.

"Ah, Minaho it's about time. Don't spare any details I want to hear everything." said the Princess as she propped her head on her right hand.

"As you wish my lady. According to my report both men do not exist. The IIGP was unable to find any registry on the two. Even the FCE failed in retrieving information. All that we were able to "absorb" from their psyche is that they both come from what is the called "The Lost Galaxy". That concludes my report my lady." said Minaho with a disappointed expression.

"Minaho...how long has it been?" The Juraian woman looked at the Princess with a bewildered look on her face.

"What do you mean Lady Seto?"

"What I mean is how long has it been since Eira and Kiyone passed away?"

"Lady Seto shouldn't we focus on the matter at h-."

"I asked you a question how long has it been?"

"Lady Seto with all due respect how does this tie in with the report?"

"I won't repeat myself again Minaho." Minaho's line of vision sunk to the floor as her vision began to waver. "It's been over 20 years my lady."

"Twenty years you say...it seems longer than that. I could do without the waterworks Minaho I do feel sympathy for your loss but I would expect better of you than this. To answer your question wasn't there a certain someone who had the same track record as the two men that were after my life?"

Minaho's eyes stretched as it clicked in her conscious whom Seto was referring to. "Eira!"

"Well done I'm surprised you didn't think of this yourself but I commend you for catching on quickly. I didn't appoint you as my intelligence officer for nothing. I have also done some "detective work" of my own. I have talked with Tsunami about the unknowns."

"Lady Seto how did you know to...wait a minute Kanemitsu must have-?"

"I have my ways Minaho don't cut me off again. As I was saying I talked to Tsunami and not even she knew the origin of their existence or who they are. The same thing that occurred 20 years ago when I questioned her about the mysterious girl, Eira."

(Flash Back)

"Exploration date June 4th, 2000 siting 010 planet X. I am chief archeologist Eli Ro. We have entered the lost galaxy as representatives of the planet Jurai. Our team of scientists and myself have coded this planet as X since it is unknown. We have discovered ten sites since our arrival on this planet. Each one has tombs and what appears as residences with inscriptions upon them. In theory this language in my synopsis predates our solar system and galaxies. I would say that this planet including the civilization show no signs of any living specimens since we have not come into contact with any life forms. The materials and bio signature of this culture including the planet itself is in the range of over 200 to 300 billion years of age or more. It looks like there was a large explosion in the center of this colony. There is a large crater in the center spanning over 1600 kilometers wide and at least 30,000 feet deep. There is also trace amounts of burned tissue and debris that seems to have survived over time due to the low temperature on this planet. After doing further research we were able to decipher burn marks on skin tissue and rubble from the buildings." said Eli as he continued to document his discovery.

"Eli?" said a woman with silver hair as she walked up to him.

"Computer stop recording." "Well if it isn't the GXP detective Kiyone Masaki. What can I do for you today detective?"

"I want to know if you have found anything about the history of these people?"

"As much as I would love to share that information with you detective I'm afraid that we have yet to translate the language fully. Even though we have been here for over year today we sadly have only been able to unravel 50% of their spoken language and 30% of their text. I'm sorry detective but it will take at least another 2 years to fully understand the dialect of this race. I can however give you what we have so far."

"That will be fine could you give me a copy of your findings?"

"Why of course detective." said Eli as she pulled up a copy of the research.

"Thank you for your coöperation." said Kiyone as she uploaded the file to her portable.

"Your welcome detective if you need anything else just let me know."

"PROFESSOR ELI!" said a researcher as they ran toward him and Kiyone.

"What is it man?"

"We have found one of the ancients!"

"Are you serious?!" said Eli in shock.

"Yes sir please follow me this way!"

"Well you heard the man detective let's go." said Eli as he ran along with the researcher with Kiyone following close behind. After they arrived at the site the Eli stood dumbfounded. Before him sat a sphere with a beautiful woman inside in suspended animation. Judging from her appearance she was in her early twenties. She had short white hair that came down at shoulder length. Her slender face and body was round to perfection. Her skin color was a dark amber tan complexion and her attire consisted of a black and red space suit that hugged every curve of her body.

"According to the readings Professor Eli she is alive. I'm picking up brain activity, isoelectric reading, and spiritual energy levels. The sphere itself is soft. The substance that it is layered with is unlike anything I have ever seen the closest thing that comes to mind would be liquid gel known as ollejinuim. We don't know how to awaken her yet we can't seem to get anything into the sphere to retrieve her. We have tried using electrical impulses to jolt her into awakening but the sphere is absorbing the energy. We have even tried cutting the sphere open but every form of cutting blades and saws have all failed to penetrate this gel."

"Have you tried pulling her out?" said Kiyone.

"Are you nuts we don't even know what kind of substance that is it could be acidic if it comes into contact with the air on this planet? Also we don't know what type of diseases that she or this sphere may carry not to mention what kind of state of mind she will be in once we pull her from the core. I suggest waiting until we get back to Jurai to extract her at the lab where we would have more time to figure out a way to remove her safely detective." said the researcher.

"She ignored everything you said just now Gene." said Eli.

"Huh? Hey detective wait!" Before the researcher could stop her Kiyone had already plunged her hand into the sphere. Kiyone slowly pulled her hand out to see what would happen. "How...how did you know?" said Gene.

"I didn't I just had a feeling." said Kiyone with a smile.

"A feeling...a feeling?! Are you insane?!"

"A little." said Kiyone with a serious face. "I'm kidding." said Kiyone jokingly. "I'm going in whether you want me to or not. We need to get information from her to find out the history of this race and their secrets." said Kiyone as she turned to face the sphere. The silver-haired woman placed both of her hands into the sphere. She slowly worked her way into the sphere until her entire body entered into the sphere. Kiyone swam towards Eira propelling herself closer to the center. (Why is my heart racing like this? Is it anticipation? I haven't been this excited in a long time. I can't back out of this now I'm already in too deep.) Kiyone had finally reached the center where the mysterious beauty floated freely. Kiyone sighed in mind then she reached out for the woman slowly grasping her hand. After grabbing her hand she placed the woman's right arm around her shoulder and with her right hand she held the woman's abdomen on the right side as she swam towards edge of the sphere.

Kiyone emerged from the sphere with the woman in tow. She laid her down on the ground gently then she proceeded to do CPR on the woman. Before she could open her airways the girl sprung to life exposing her indigo colored eyes that glowed an eerie purple. She kicked Kiyone sending her flying back into a building nearby with great force using the kip-up movement. The woman glared as she looked over the crowd of researchers. One of the researchers walked up to her.

"My name is Gene Arc what is your name?"

She didn't respond she only continued to stare at him. "I'm sorry I forgot you speak a different language. Um how did that ancient text go again...ah damn." The woman proceeded to speak. "Mho (Mo (who) ) are (a-re (are) ) ioh ( i-oh (you) )?"

"Gene I'm not fully familiar with the language but I believe she asked who you are in her own language. I didn't fully understand it all but I did under Mo which takes place of W and O while the h remains the same. Also are is the same even though the pronunciation is different and ioh if I'm not mistaken is you except the I, o, and h take place of y, o is the same, and u. The professor walked up to the woman. "Eli." said the man as he placed his hands on his chest.

"E-l-i?" "Yes, yes my dear my name is Eli."

The woman copied Eli pronouncing her name. "E-i-r-a."

"So your name is Eira. What a beautiful name. If only we had her language translated fully then we could speak to her freely without this "language barrier".

"Does anyone care that I just got kicked through a building. No don't mind me I will pick my self up." said Kiyone with an angry expression.

"I'm sorry detective we had forgotten we were in shock so we didn't think to-." said Eli as Kiyone cut him off.

"It's alright professor I understand. Hey Eira I will let that kick slide but if you hit me again I will make you regret it." Eira turned her attention toward Kiyone. After laying eyes on Kiyone she froze for a moment daydreaming about a figure in the subconsciousness of her mind. After snapping back to reality Eira fell down to her knees holding her head screaming in pain. "Aah!"

"What's wrong with her?" asked Kiyone.

"I don't know p-p-perhaps she may be recovering some of her memory or either a mental breakdown." said Eli quickly.

"If only you had listened this would have never happened...you did this detective it's your fault. I tried to get you stop and now the only clue we have to uncovering the mystery of the ancients is suffering a mental breakdown thanks to your actions." said Gene.

"Gene that is enough this could have just as easily have happened back on Jurai. I only spoke out of theory of what we are seeing now we won't know until the "attack" is over." At that moment a light began to emanate from within Eira's body. The flash of light swallowed everyone in the vicinity including Kiyone who tried to run along with the professor. After the flash dissipated Kiyone slowly opened her eyes.

"I'm...alive? What was that?" Before she could fully regain her senses Kiyone felt a blow to her right cheek and another to her stomach. She flung her body backwards to avoid getting hit again. After her vision fully cleared she looked around to see who had attacked her. "So you are still alive Lira?" said Eira. "You can speak our language?" said Kiyone with a surprised tone.


End file.
